


Fenton Tarleton - Business, Plain and Simple

by Fenton_Tarleton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Cuckolding, Drugged Sex, F/M, Furry, Humiliation, Infidelity, Large Cock, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ruination, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum, sex stink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenton_Tarleton/pseuds/Fenton_Tarleton
Summary: Ramin Avesta runs afoul of his boss at Tarleton Pharmaceuticals while trying to do the right thing. His family pays for it.
Kudos: 11





	Fenton Tarleton - Business, Plain and Simple

Ramin couldn't believe it when he's heard the first reports on the nightly news. He recognized the symptoms the anchor described the victims of a new drug showing up on the streets having suffered. Long term memory loss. Fixation. Disorientation. And, of course, massively increased sex drives. Any two and he'd have been able to brush it off as not being what it so clearly was. And if there had only been one or two victims he'd have been able to pretend the situation was under control. But all of the symptoms were there and the number of victims was growing by the day. This was Ph-eX132. The monster that he'd created.

Ramin Avesta was a lead chemist for Tarleton Pharmaceuticals. He'd worked for the company for over a decade now. The caracal was reliable and talented. Not always able to deliver on what the higher ups were looking for, but always going above and beyond his colleagues in the pursuit of filling out the Tarleton patent catalog, making the boss' pockets fatter with his efforts. It's what had earned him his high paying position and, he'd thought, his strong working relationship with the Mr. Tarleton himself. All of that being why he'd been put in charge of the eX1xx project. Him and him alone. The only other person aware of his efforts, his failures, was the CEO of Tarleton Pharmaceuticals himself, Fenton Tarleton.

Ph-eX132 was the most recent in a long line of drugs meant to stimulate and amplify sexual arousal. No simple pill to combat dysfunction, Tarleton was looking to corner the market on making sex _better_. To that end he had assigned Ramin to the project, putting his best mind to work on his most lucrative opportunity. And to an extent, Ramin had succeeded. In time released pill form, or in a very small, very diluted injection, Ph-eX132 did exactly what it was meant to. Unfortunately, an undiluted dose could have catastrophic side effects, and an overdose? Well... the results of an overdose were all over the nightly news of late. The primary effects being a permanent loss of long term memory when it came to people and relationships. Not just what relationships the victim had with someone they'd known, but the nature of any relationship at all outside of the sexual variety.

It was this flaw that had prevented it from reaching the mass market. It was much too dangerous. And while he'd made strides on an inhibitor that could limit the damage if administered quickly enough, he soon found himself pulled from the project and his formula shelved entirely. At least, that's what he had believed.

No one knew about the formula save for himself and Mr. Tarleton. And no one but the latter had the ability to produce it in such quantities as would be necessary for it to have been spreading this fast. He had leaked it onto the black market. Ramin was sure of it. Madness. Utter madness. The damage it would cause. The trouble they would both be in. He couldn't afford time in prison. He had a wife and two daughters to care for. So that was why he'd done it. Why he'd gone to the police to file a report and expose Tarleton Pharmaceuticals' shady dealings. Never in his life had he believed he'd find himself in the position of whistle-blower. Not with how well he'd been treated in the company. But here he was in a desperate situation, doing what he must.

It had felt strange going into work that day. He worked on pins and needles the entire time. Feeling as though everyone knew. No one treated him any differently, of course. No one asked him any probing or accusatory questions. Nothing of the sort. No, it was nothing more than guilt weighing on him, even though he knew what he'd done was the right thing. Still, he'd chosen to go home early, not quite feeling up to the usual grind. As he pulled into his driveway he began to feel the tension and pressure melt away. It was always good to be home. His heart soared even higher When he saw his daughter's car parked behind her mother's. It wasn't every weekend she drove down from college to see them. Things were looking up.

It was the scent that was the first sign that alerted him to the trouble brewing just beyond his front door. Or scents, rather. All familiar, but one only distantly so. Like he knew it well, but couldn't quite place it. But it was masculine, that much he knew. The other he was entirely familiar with. Heady and sweet and oh so feminine. Kida. His wife. And more specifically his very,  _very_ aroused wife.

Ramin fumbled for his keys, barely able to line them up with the lock and turn them properly as his heart began to race. No. She wouldn't do that to him. They'd been together for so long now. He had to be mistaken. He had to be.

The door opened and the next sign hit him like a solid wall in the face. The heat radiating from his home so powerful it nearly physically ejected him back across the threshold as he stepped inside. His nose unable to tell him more than it already had as the overpowering stench of raw fuck fried every olfactory circuit he had.

It was his ears that confirmed his worst fears as, dumbfounded, he slowly walked the length of the foyer towards the living room, while providing an entirely new layer of horror. Three voices, not two. No. No, she couldn't have. Not Keesha too. She couldn't have brought their eldest daughter into this too. But he recognized the voices. All three. He knew what was happening now. And he knew exactly why. It wasn't Kida's fault, but oh how he wished it was.

Rounding the corner, his eyes told him the full story. There splayed on his living room couch was the fat, greasy, monster of a rat that owned the company he worked for. And he wasn't alone.

Straddling Fenton's lap was a beautiful cheetah woman. Kida. The years had added a few pounds onto her svelte frame, but even still she was thin and trim, especially for her forty years of age. Most of it had settled on her hips, but she carried a bit on her belly. A belly now pressed against the grey-brown gut of the filthy rat that had invaded her home. Usually so fastidious and image conscious, Kida looked an absolute mess, her fur damp and matted all over and her braids coming loose with one of Fenton's clawed hands gripping a fistul of them, keeping control of her head. She had her arms thrown around the rat's neck and was locked in a deep, disgustingly sloppy kiss with him, ropes of their combined drool falling in lazy streams, adding to the mess made of the fur of her chest and modest sized tits. Even from where he stood, Ramin could see the way her throat shifted and distended as Fenton probed her deeply with his sickeningly long, thick tongue.

She moaned and huffed as she was kiss-fucked by the rat, grinding herself against him as her passion grew. Her husband watching for less than a full minute before her body tensed and shuddered and began to buck. Drawing the male feline's eyes to her lower body where her juices rocketed from her orgasming cunt. Of course, that wasn't the only thing pouring from her. Rivers of viscous, chowdery rat jizz had been spilling from both of her well used holes. And her holes. How? It had been only a day. Not even giving birth to their two children had done as much damage to Kida's pussy as the rat seemed to have done in his time with her. What had once been a delicate flower only slightly parted, a thin pink leaf against her white crotch fur, was now a cavernous expanse flanked by thick, dark folds. Her asshole, too, was a total wreck, the prim pucker that Ramin had so rarely been gifted with access to now turned into a thick ring of tissue that her cheeks couldn't quite manage to close around. How many times had he taken her?

And as Ramin's eyes drifted lower, more of his dread was confirmed. There, a hefty claw on her head, a football-sized rat nut in each hand, was his eighteen year old daughter, worshiping the CEO with her tongue. Her youthful, pretty face and hair an utter disaster, a receptacle for the spilled sperm drooling from her mother's overstretched snatch. Keesha was a synthesis of her parents. Her features and fur pattern were caracal, including the straighter hair she usually wore in a loose ponytail, but that now hung naturally, drenched in murine spend. Her coloring was more golden than her father's light brown, and like her mother her eyes, now glassy and turned up in awe and adoration at the man whose balls she now slurped clean, were an emerald green. Her body was just like her mother's had been twenty-two years earlier, trim and athletic. Powerful. Her muscles visible beneath her pelt as they adjusted to whatever task to which they had been put, making it that much easier to see the way she fondled those juicy orbs she so lovingly lapped at.

Ramin only barely managed to tear his eyes away from the horror of that sight to see two used, empty syringes resting on the coffee table. Two. An overdose of Ph-eX132 only required a fifth of a single one of those. And Fenton had injected his wife and daughter with five times that much. Each. Even if he had any inhibitor on him, it was already far too late.

Ramin felt the rage grow inside of him, one hand curling into a fist as the other bared his claws. He couldn't save his wife or daughter now, but he could make Fenton regret what he'd done. But, as his eyes raised to stare daggers at the rat, he found that he'd already been noticed, the beast's bady eyes locked on his own. He released his grip on Kida's hair, raising a single clawed finger.

Kida raised her body. Higher. Higher still. Slowly revealing the mast of bloated rat cock that had been pressed between the two of them. It was ghastly! Impossible that something like that could be natural. A dilapidated, leathery monstrosity wreathed in thick foreskin and dripping with all manner of bodily terribleness. But that wasn't the shocking thing. The shocking thing was its size. He couldn't have stuffed that thing into Kida. It was half-again as thick as Keesha's arm and nearly as long. No! Impossible. But just as he was assuring himself of that fact, his wife began to lower herself down onto that nasty flesh pole. Lower. Still lower. And lower than that. Down, down, down until her ass rested upon her ball-swabbing daughter's upturned face.

“Oohhhuuaaammm,” she intoned as her body seemed to slowly lose its strength with every inch she took. By the time it had been driven into her welcoming womb she didn't have the strength to actually fuck. All she could do was grind that fuck ditch against her lover until he was ready to blow. But fortunately for her, that didn't take long at all.

* **GLORK*SLURG**CHORG*SPLUR***

Even his orgasm was nauseating, the sound of Kida's womb being filled to bursting with that dense spunk audible to them all. The cheetah herself screaming out another orgasm of her own.

* **Snooooorrrrrck*** came a sound from beneath the copulating pair as Keesha pressed her cute little kitty nose to Fenton's ball flesh and inhaled as much of his seed into her lungs as she could. Filling her senses with his sex. Ruining her sense of smell for the rest of her days as her sinuses were raped by billions of his swimmers.

The sound of his wife giving herself over to the rat's lust filled the room for minutes as Ramin's hopes were ground under Fenton's heel. She was gone. He knew he couldn't measure up to... to  _that_ . And being able to keep a victim of Ph-eX132 was the only chance anyone had to help them through rehabilitation. Not just physically, but mentally Fenton was now the baseline for Kida's sexual pleasure, and Ramin simply couldn't match it.

His fist uncurled. His claws retracted. He was beaten.

“Ughn... Fuck,” Fenton groaned, emptying the last of what had to be his dozenth load of the day into the kitty slut. Carelessly he lifted her from his lap, feeling her cervix fight against relinquishing him before it finally submitted with a thunderous * **SchlrrrPOP*** . He dumped her unceremoniously into a heap beside him, keeping his legs wide to allow Keesha to keep up her work. He smirked.

“So. What are we gonna do about the mess you've made.” His tone was cool. Distant. Like they were at the lab and he was dropping in for an inspection. He wasn't even acknowledging the evil he'd done. No. As much as he'd enjoyed busting Mrs. Avesta wide open, this wasn't about pleasure. This was business, plain and simple.

“Because, you see, I may have a whole lotta money 'invested' in the cops, but I'm only gonna be able to keep a lid on your little leak for so long, now that you've put it out there. A few million to the family of victims and an opportunity to sell the inhibitor to hospitals and clinics, Tarleton Pharmaceuticals should be fine. But it'll ding our here-to-fore sterling reputation. My reputation. And I can't have that.”

Without so much as a glance down at her, Fenton extended two fingers, placing them on Keesha's tongue and letting her lick and suck on them before pushing them deeper down until Ramin was watching his daughter throat his boss's fingers like a champ. Like she already knew how to take something much bigger down her throat. Ramin couldn't help it. Couldn't help glancing down at his little girl's slit. Afraid of what he'd find. The sight made his heart skip a beat.

A thin pink line against her white crotch fur. Pristine. Untouched. He couldn't save Kida, but maybe...

“I'll... I'll take the blame. I'll... They got it from me. You told me to stop, but I... I kept working on the project at home... There was a break in. They drugged my wife. They demanded more or else. They made me lie to the police. Please. I'll do it. I'll tell the whole world just.. Just don't do to Keesha what you did to my wife.”

The rat nodded along with Ramin's fabrication right up until he got to his terms. Here Fenton couldn't hold back his laughter.

“Why? Did you want to get your girl addicted to her daddy's cock now that she can't remember what a 'daddy' is? Replace the wife I took from you? Sorry, but she's not your reward for good behavior. She's your punishment for fucking up in the first place. You're gonna watch me ruin her and then you're gonna fall on your sword for me.”

Ramin tensed, his face twisting into a horrified shock. “Wha... Wh... Why would... Why would I ever do that? Why would I let you destroy my family and then give you what you want from me. What could possi...”

“Because you have  _two_ daughters and I have more than enough 132.”

Ramin was stunned. Rona was only 12. He couldn't possibly mean to...

“You wouldn't.”

Fenton looked at him, stone faced.

Ramin knew. He absolutely would.

“Picked her up from class while your bitch was in the early stages. She needed cock real bad, but was lucid enough to do anything to get it. We swung by her school, picked her up early, and dropped her off with one of my girls to do a little babysitting. So if you want at least one family member who remembers who the fuck you even are, you're gonna take your punishment, and then you're gonna do your job.”

There was nothing left to say. Ramin only nodded, watching the rat stand. Fenton had always been much taller and  _far_ wider than the caracal, but it had never been so intimidating as it was now. The fact that he was naked, displaying his thick folds of fat soaked in sweat and cum and all other manner of filth only serving to make him that much scarier. He leaned over, grabbing a fistful of both women's hair, pulling mother and daughter lethargically to their feet and dragging them along behind him as he made his way to his destination.

Fenton tossed the girl onto her parent's marital bed. “Take a seat, Avesta,” he said, pointing at the head of the bed. Ramin was about to do as he was told before he was stopped. “Lose the clothes, what the fuck do you think this is?”

Ramin hesitated for only a moment before obeying. He'd been dressed in his usual work attire, slacks, a button up, a nice tie. The top came off first revealing a fit, healthy man. He clearly worked to keep himself in shape. As the slacks came off, both of the Avesta women's noses caught the new masculine scent for the few seconds it lasted before being choked out by Fenton's far more powerful musk. The caracal looked shame-faced at the floor as the tented wet spot in his undergarments was revealed before those too came off and he took his position seated just behind his daughter's head. Even this close those emerald eyes didn't turn to notice him, locked as they were on the mast of flesh that would soon turn her slit into a crater.

Miraculously, Fenton managed to lift one of his hefty legs, planting it on the bed next to Keesha's hip. He grabbed her ankles in a hand each, folding her body over itself before wrenching her thighs wide apart. The mere act of spreading her causing her abdomen to clench in anticipation as dewy droplets leaked from her quim. With this configuration, and his position, Ramin could see everything.

With a meaty * **SLAP*** , that fat fuckpole dropped its weight against that young feline mound, sending the drugged up kitty into writhing convulsions. Fenton dragged his shaft backwards, grinding it against her as he made her body need him more and more with each passing second. Lining himself up with the entrance to her bitch ditch.

He pressed forward and her body welcomed him in.

“Aaaouu. Ahhhmn... Faafufu... Fu... Fuck. Fuck! FUUUCCK!” she shrieked with pleasure as she peeled Fenton's phimotic dick with her cunt as it was pried open and stretched into his shape. Her eyes clenching, claws digging into the mattress, teeth biting into her bottom lip all while Ramin witnessed the transformation of his oldest girl's body into nothing more than a Tarleton cum toilet. Already he could see the lips of her previously immaculate pussy begin to darken. To thicken. Just with this initial penetration the rat was already warping her. Ramin didn't understand what was going on. How this was possible. But he recognized what he'd seen done to his wife happening to his daughter.

Fenton buried himself deeper and still deeper inside of Keesha, his progress visible due to the way his oversized cock distended her belly, allowing Ramin to follow his daughter's ruination. All the while the young woman's body continued to adjust itself to him inside and out, taught muscles loosening themselves to grant Fenton the deepest penetration he could desire.

All of a sudden her eyes shot open, Fenton finally unfolding her just as they did, placing his foot back on the floor and spreading her even wider. Wide enough that she could straddle his girth.

For the first time the rat pulled back.

The sound churned Ramin's stomach. Not because it sounded as though it was harming his daughter, no. But because it was quite the opposite. Fenton glided out of her cock pit with ease. Like it had always fit him. Like it had been  _made_ to fit him. And as he shunted himself back up inside the college girl once more, her eyes finally met her father's. Not because she noticed him, but because they passed his as they rolled up into the top of her head. Inside, in only two thrusts, her womb had been made to surrender to Fenton. Keesha's body began to writhe and thrust and hammer itself deeper onto the rat's length, pulling him closer between her thighs as her brain was fried by the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.

“Well there's good news, Avesta. I may be taking your wife and one of your brats, but I'll send you back a ton of grand babies. That should make y... oohhh” The rat paused mid sentence before chuckling. “That's right, bitch. Just like I taught ya.” He wasn't speaking to Keesha, Ramin could tell. And certainly not to him. What was he... And then he noticed the hands gripping the rat's hips from behind.

Kida had regained her composure, such that it was, and reinserted herself into the action, burying her face in the rat's enormous crack and beginning to tongue at his pucker while he fucked her daughter.

His chuckling turned into outright laughter, cold and malicious as he really set to pummel-fucking the feline girl squirming on his dick while her mother did her level best to reach his prostate. Tears in his eyes, Ramin could no longer resist pawing at his inferior erection. The realization that his wife would never be as affectionate with him again as she was being with his boss' ass now.

It didn't take long for Fenton to work himself up to another cum, Tarleton men being able to get their nut early and often. But he continued to plow the slut until he was thoroughly satisfied she was no good to anyone but him.

“Fuck, here it comes, whore! Get ready!”

He reared back, dragging inch after inch after cunt-stretching inch from inside the big cat's body. He had no intention of dropping his load up in her baby sack just yet. No, instead he aimed lower and speared forward.

It should have been impossible. Her body should have rejected him. Kept him out through sheer physics alone. But, instead, like her cunt before it, her pucker welcomed him in, her fingers reaching for her engorged clit nub the moment she felt the impact. Muscle weakened before him as he forced himself balls deep into her bowels before his teeth clenched and he pressed a free hand into the back of her mother's head, making sure her tongue was as deep as he could get it before he blew his load.

He'd done a good job of prolonging this one as the first tarry wad alone was enough to fill her stomach. But he had plenty more to give, pumping her belly full of his spend over and over. Filling her past the point of blotation. Driving a thick, gooey knot of rat spunk further and further until her maw gaped open and she erupted her new owners sperm all over her father's crotch. Yet and still Fenton had not settled. He pulled from the thick donut hole he'd turned her sphincter into, unloading the rest of his orgasm across her body. Marking her as his property and his alone.

At last, he was finished. Ramin's punishment had come to an end. And after all this his daughter finally looked at him, her lips broadening into a wide, loving grin. She scooted closer to him. Closer. Turning onto her sloshing belly as she did. Her lips parted, tongue extending.

It was the last gentle moment they would share. His daughter desperately slurping another man's cum from his penis.


End file.
